Some digital camera devices, such as digital cameras and some mobile phones, allow a user to take a digital image and store the image on a storage device, such as a memory card. Because the storage device has a limited capacity, the user is limited to the number of images he can store on the storage device. With some digital camera devices, when the storage device is full, the digital camera device displays a “Memory Full” message to inform the user that no additional images can be stored. Other digital camera devices display the available capacity in terms of megabytes or remaining images to be taken or percentage of its capacity. In some digital camera devices, this information is either automatically and continuously displayed for the user when the digital camera device is in capture mode, while, in other digital camera devices, this information is displayed in response to a user request (e.g., by the user navigating to a menu that displays storage device capacity information).
Overview
Embodiments of the present invention are defined by the claims, and nothing in this section should be taken as a limitation on those claims.
By way of introduction, the below embodiments relate to a storage device, digital camera device, and method for displaying an alert image. In one embodiment, a storage device is provided having an interface, a memory, and a controller. The controller is configured to determine if an alert condition has occurred and, if the alert condition has occurred, to display the alert image on a display device of the digital camera device when the digital camera device displays images stored in the memory. Some or all of these acts can be performed by the digital camera device instead of the storage device.
Other embodiments are possible, and each of the embodiments can be used alone or together in combination. Accordingly, various embodiments will now be described with reference to the attached drawings.